User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Minerva Liddell
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867460 It's been 4 years (in 2014 I guess) since we brought this woman to the spotlights. Back then, PE was known as Complete Monster. And back then, the manga was never released in West (and even now, it still only in Japan and China). BUT... After my experiences as a novel translator, and my private Chinese and Japan classes, I can finally make a proper proposal for Minerva Liddell. I'm can fully translate the manga but it would a freaking copyright crime to gain money behind other people's works so you'll probably never read the manga where she came from translated in the West. Good luck with your Chinese and Japanese classes! ;) If I recall, back then she was considered a Complete Monster because of her status as serial rapist of children. However, it turns out it happened only off-screen and she was cut from the status in both Villains Wiki and TvTropes, but honestly, there are so many things that can still put this woman as PE villain. Now, her page still on construction since I'm the only one who have access to the page (and probably) one of the few people in the Occident who have read the manga. But... remember, we already have one of the most heinous villains from Light Novels from the same work who crossed every single line, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, so it will be hard for her to stand-up? Let's see. What is the work? Date A Live is a sci-fi fantasy light novels series written by Kōshi Tachibana that is ongoing for almost 7 years. The series begins with a strange phenomenon called a "spatial quake" devastating the center of Eurasia, resulting in at least 150 million casualties. For the next 30 years, smaller spatial quakes plague the world on an irregular basis. In the present, Shido Itsuka, a seemingly ordinary high school student comes across a mysterious girl at the ground zero of a spatial quake. He learns from his adoptive sister Kotori that the girl is one of the "Spirits" from different dimensions who are the real cause of the spatial quakes that occur when they manifest themselves in the real world. He also learns that Kotori is the commander of the airship Fraxinus, crewed by the organization Ratatoskr and its parent company Asgard Electronics, and is recruited to make use of his mysterious ability to seal the Spirits' powers thus stopping them from being a threat to mankind. However, there is a catch: to seal a Spirit's power, he must make each spirit fall in love with him and make her deep kiss with him. Shido's intelligent classmate, Origami Tobiichi, is a sergeant of the AST (Anti-Spirit Team), a special unit designed to suppress the threat posed by Spirits. As Shido successfully keeps sealing more and more Spirits, he gains allies to help him with his dates with other Spirits. Shido also increases the competition among them for his attention and affection, much to his chagrin. That was the plot of the main story, now what are not are going to talk about the novels of Date A Live, but the prequel spin-off manga drawn by Oniyazu Kakashi, Date A Strike (or Date AST Like) that is set around a during the first volumes of the main story. Date A Strike features members of the AST (Anti-Spirit Team), a special squad devoted to fighting spirits that are considered major antagonists in the main story. Okamine Mikie is a girl who was born in a rich but rigid family who cares more about their business than their daughter. When she thought about suicide, she was attacked by a Spirit who happened to be killing civilians around, however, she was saved by a Artificial-Magician known as Origami Tobiichi, a Wizard from AST who fights Spirits to avenge her panrents. Mikie joins the AST to idolizes her superior AST member, Tobiichi Origami, and may be in love with her as well. Who is she? The villain in question is Minerva Liddell, a perverted and psychotic sadistic woman who takes pleasure in abusing children and beating war prisioners to death. Originally named as Alice Riddell, Minerva is a British wizard and the main antagonist of Date AST Like. She was a Rank 2 member of SSS and DEM task-enforcer who was serving Edgar F. Caroll as a mercenary. Minerva was one of the many girls who was admitted into SSS (Special Sorcery Service from United Kingdom) to become a Wizard via the fusion of humans with the Realizers, a piece of technology created by Isaac Westcott. She is a talented wizard who excelled at all fields of combat and eventually rose through the ranks of SSS as a prodigy, however, as the government began to put her as the central woman of all attention of the army, she began to believe she is the strongest woman alive because of her competence and power. Eventually, Minerva became a cold-blooded narcissist who was not above beating weak Wizards (who were mostly 13-years old girls) to death. Her reputation inside of the SSS was of a violent brute who has beaten children to the point of PTSD. However, this changed when she met Artemisia Bell Ascroft, a young beautiful British girl who was born as a genius, joined the SSS as an Ace Wizard. It turns out Artemisia was put in the same platoon with Minerva, Cecile O'Brien, Leonora Sears, and Ashley Sinclair. Due to her kindness and abilities, Artemisia beats Minerva in every evaluation and slowly became was more popular than her inside of the organization. They respected and loved Artemisia while they feared Minerva, who constantly tortured and abused dozens of girls of her squad for not being able to capture or kill a Spirit. What has she done? Minerva's list of crimes began at the very first year of her entrance in SSS. Due to how proud she was of her own abilities, Minerva was a woman who deeply hated Wizards who couldn't fight for her as she lives by her the philosophy of "The strong survive and the weak die". As the Commander of her squad, Minerva enjoyed putting her own allies (whom were mostly children) through great pain, both physically and emotionally by humiliating them in public and breaking part of their sanity and honor. In her missions, she had no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wanted and constantly used her own allies as meat-shields to get the Spirits attacking the town. However, as her career as a Wizard continued, Artemisia showed she was way superior than Minerva, making her more popular and respected. One day, Minerva challenged Artemisia to a duel, in which she obviously lost. Unconformed by her defeat, Minerva discharged her anger upon a child who was a close relative to one of the Wizards in her platoon and raped her in front of her parents before killing them (the rape and murder like I said before was off-screen... but...) Months later, Minerva once again challenged Artemisia in combat but lost again. As Artemisia was off-guard, Minerva rushed to Ashley Sinclair and tried to impale her right in front of Artemisia to make her suffer before killing her, yet the latter managed to stop Minerva's blade and a well-deserved slash in her right eye, creating a huge scar in her eye. Minerva finally admitted defeated but in the following days her crimes of rape and murder of the Wizard's family was discovered and she was arrested and kicked out of the organization. It's over? Nah. Months later, our heroine Artemisia sold her own body to the malevolent Deus.Ex.Machina Industries in the hopes her powers could be of great use to mankind in the construction of a new CR-Unit Combat Realizer. A special CR-Unit made of her own brainwaves and memories, basically extracting the mental powers of Artemisia and putting them into a war-machine. With this CR-Unit in hands, the conspirator of DEM, Edgar F. Carroll, the scientist in charge of the project, planned to use the CR-Unit to overthrow Isaac Westcott and take over the DEM for himself. However, there are only few people in the world who could use this Special CR-Unit...but the he found Minerva in the prison and released her to make her fight. Her mission? Steal the CR-Unit from the DEM plane to make it look like a terrorist assault and use the CR-Unit to defeat Ellen Mira Mathers (Westcott's secretary, the world's strongest wizard) and kill Isaac Westcott. And she did it. After she was free, Minerva attacked the military plane of DEM, killing every single person on the plane before revealing herself to her old teammates, Ashley, Cecile and Leonaro (now fighting the DEM to save Artemisia). As she made her way to Artemisia's CR Unit, the heroes tried stop her only to be slowly tortured as Minerva forced our heroine, Mikie Okamine, watch them suffering before drinking Ashley's blood and spitting it on Leonora's face. After a long fight, Minerva finally managed to get her hands on Artemisia's CR-Unit and then declared she never planned to serve Edgar to fulfill his plans but to use this CR-Unit to make herself the strongest living being on Earth to rule all Anti-Spirit Teams in the world, making herself the "salvior of mankind". And what she did during her speech? Used her Realizer to communicate with Artemisia's mind inside of the CR-Unit and masturbated herself and licked the CR-Unit in front of everyone, basically sexually assaulting Artemisia. After she was gone, Minerva is later seen in a hotel where she is taking bath while harassing Artemisia's memories. Later, Edgar called for her to regroup in Great Britain to start the operation. However, the evil Wizard ignored him and alerted the DEM that Edgar was commanding an illegal military operation to overthrow Westcott, sealing the fate of the poor scientist as Westcott and Ellen cut his head off. Later, Minerva decides to finish the last members of SSS who dared to stand against her by calling Origami, Mikie, Ashley, Leonora and Cecile in a final battle in an abandoned park. It turns that Minerva was not going to simply kill but said she was going to use this chance to break Artemisia's sanity by torturing, raping and killing them right in front of her eyes to convert her to her new "mistress". And she did it... she abused of their emotional state, crushed the legs of all Wizards, broke both arms of Mikie right in front of Origami as she impaled her body. When some civilians who were passing near by saw the fight, she immediately rushed at the group and ripped off their hearts before they could call the police. After a long battle, Minerva was finally defeated. Knowing that killing Minerva would kill Artemisia too, they let her live as she seemed to be disabled. But like any other coward, Minerva used their compassion to shoot a laser beam through Cecile's body, making her fall lifeless to the ground as Artemisia watched. Witnessing the death of her friend, Artemisia goes Berserker and becomes a bio-organic monster who crushes Minerva to death, ending the life of the miserable Wizard. Freudian excuse? Mitigating factors? Nope. Nothing, every bad shit that Minerva does in the spin-off is purely out of envy, sadism, pride and hate. She doesn't have any affection for her teammates, she absolutely has loyalty to no one but herself and loves no one but herself. Every moment of her time on-screen only shows how arrogant, rude and cruel she is. Heinous standard? For this manga itself, there is no one but Minerva as the central threat. Even Edgar who looks more like a Big Bad Wannabe, is fully aware of Minerva's reputation and shows disgust for her past as a SSS Wizard. The antagonists who are Ashley, Leonora and Cecile are more like anti-villains who deeply respect the lives of innocents and are shown to be sympathetic until the end. Isaac Westcott who is more like the overarching antagonist of the manga barely does something here and even if we decided to put her alongside him, she would be nowhere next to the mighty Westcott yet she hits her own unique classification of PE by being nothing but a abusive narcissist who abused of dozens of children and teenagers in her squad, a pedophile woman who took sexual pleasure in torturing war prisioners, a sadistic bitch who cowardly tried to kill her own teammate just to break Artemisia, sexually harassing Artemia in front of everyone, torturing everyone the heroine loves in front of her, killing innocent civilians in cold-blood, betraying her own superiors to make herself all-powerful to basically make herself the most important figure on the world.. Conclusion Like I said, she is nowhere near Westcott who took the lives of trillions, destroyed entire countries, killed his own parents, tortured Spirits for decades, waged wars, tried to kill God, conducted experiments in thousand childrens, etc... but the bitch surely deserve a place in the category for being the most twisted Wizard the world has ever know. What was left in 2014 can be concluded now. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals